


Golden Morning and Golden Pancakes

by IntellectualPencil



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, I wrote this for a friend, Kinda Fluffy, Kissing, i may do a continuation with sin tho, it's fluffy, they have their own apartment together and are dorks, they should have a cat, they wanted sin but nah, they're in their twenties, why didn't I give them a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntellectualPencil/pseuds/IntellectualPencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what I think would be a regular Sunday morning in the shared apartment of Kido and Kano.</p><p> </p><p>(Written for a friend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Morning and Golden Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Keaton Henson when I wrote this so it's a miracle that it didn't turn into angst tbh 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy~

Kido was turning around in bed, messing up the sheets and groaning when the sun hit her eyes. She sat up and stretched a little. The light was shining in from behind the curtains, casting a golden glow over the bed.  
She sat there for a while, just thinking about how pretty it looked, when suddenly, the smell of pancakes reached her. Her stomach made a little noise and she decided to get up.

She threw off the covers and gently walked over to the little pile of clothes on the floor. She picked up a simple white t-shirt and slipped it on. She opened the curtains before walking towards the door, but she stopped in front of the tall mirror and stood there, looking over herself.

Her green hair was a mess, sticking up in every direction, the too-big shirt was hanging off of her left shoulder and went down to mid-thigh, and her long legs and bare feet were bathing in the golden glow of the morning sun. Her stomach growled again, which woke her up from her daze.

When she walked into the kitchen, Kano was standing at the stove and making pancakes without a shirt on. Some of the hot butter splashed up on his stomach and he cursed under his breath.

" _Stupid_ ," she thought and laughed a little. Having had heard her, he turned around and looked at her with a gentle smile.

"Good mornin' Sunshine." he said with a chuckle and turned back to the pancakes.

She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist, leaning her cheek against his back and mumbling a sleepy 'morning' as response.

They stood there for a while, Kano making pancakes and Kido just leaning against his back and thinking. She thought about a lot of things, but mostly about how, even though Kano could be a bit of an ass sometimes, he was still a real softy.  
Always holding her hand when they went on walks, giving her good night kisses before they fell asleep, always wanting to cuddle when they watched movies, and this, getting up before her and making breakfast. It was sweet. _He_ was sweet, even if it didn't always seem like it.  
  
"Hey," he said quietly, "the pancakes are ready."

"Mmhmm," she made a little noise and snuggled up more to his back, tightening her grip slightly.

"C'mon," he murmured, "the pancakes are going to get cold."  
She let go of him and stepped back. The blond turned around, a smile on his lips as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

He was moving to turn around and get the plate of pancakes but before he had fully turned, Kido was wrapping her arms around his neck, weaving her fingers in his hair, and furiously pressing their lips together.  
He stumbled a bit, before straightening up and putting his hands on her hips.

She pressed their bodies closer together, kissing him like he was oxygen and she was drowning.  
Panting and out of breath, they broke apart, leaning their foreheads together.

"What about the pancakes?" he mumbled.

"Forget the damn pancakes." she responded and started leaving a trail of kisses from his jaw, down to his neck, where she stopped to gently nip at the skin.

Kano let out a little moan and let his hands slip down from her waist and past her ass, where he stayed to give a little squeeze. That earned him a little pull at the roots of his short hair.

His hand travelled down to the back of her thighs, at the hem of the shirt. He suddenly took a stronger grip on her legs and lifted her up, she yelped but wrapped her legs around his waist.

He turned them around and gently put her down on the kitchen counter, next to the stove.  
He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, gentle and sweet.

They stayed there for some time, gentle kisses and caresses turning more insistent after a while, and hints of teeth in the kiss while nails scraped against their skin, and the pancakes lay forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that!  
> Comments are, as always, very appreciated. Thank you for reading~ 
> 
>  


End file.
